41 Reasons
by Pepperkins
Summary: Duncan's walking around the empty film lot one night and comes across a note. What does it say? Well you better read to find out- and review for good measure.
1. Crazy

**Hi there, this is a little story I made, it might seem a little cliché, but I don't care. Sorry if Duncan seems a little OC.**

**I don't own anything.**

41 Reasons why Duncan Jones drives me crazy

It was the night before the finale of the season 2 Total Drama Action competition. And to be honest Duncan was nervous. Everyone liked Beth and Duncan, himself wasn't exactly the most liked person on the show.

He couldn't get to sleep, he paced around in the trailer and when he got bored of that he decided to go and walk around the film lot. It was a full moon that night so he didn't need a torch, it wasn't too cold so he didn't need a jacket, what he did need though was some company.

He stopped walking when he reached the small bridge, memories flooded back. Him and Gwen, talking, laughing on this bridge. Duncan sighed happily at the thoughts. He turned around to go back to the trailers when he saw something white fluttering in the light wind. It was a piece of paper pinned to a tree. Duncan thought this was very odd, but decided to take a look at it anyway.

It was a list of some sort, in beautiful handwriting too. It read:

_41 Reasons why I Duncan Jones drives me crazy._

Duncan had to admit he was a bit hurt, who would take the time to do this? But he continued to read anyway.

_**1. He's a criminal**- I like someone with a mysterious past._

_**2. He hits on most girls**- I crave the attention he gives me._

_**3. He picks on Harold**- Thank God he does, it shuts him up most times._

_**4. He uses terms of endearment**- Normally I hate it, but when he calls me 'sweetheart' my heart skips a beat._

_**5. He has a knife**- I'm attracted to danger_

_**6. He carries a lighter and is probably a pyro**- I like to watch flames dance._

_**7. He doesn't care what people think about him**- Like me._

_**8. He's Courtney's puppy dog**- I'm glad he voted her out._

_**9. His green faux-hawk blinds me in the sun**- It's dangerously alluring._

_**10. He's seen Alien Chunks 26 times more than me**- Maybe someday we'll watch it together._

_**11. He went after a psycho killer**- Impressive._

_**12. He's stronger than me**- I love it when he pins me down._

_**13. He smirks too much**- It makes my day._

_**14. He plots against me-** Strategy is everything._

_**15. He's afraid of Celine Dion**- Well she is rather scary._

_**16. He denies being kind**- It's too bad._

_**17. His piercings distract me**- I want them._

_**18. His dog collar pokes me when I get close**- I want to get closer._

_**19. I get lost in his teal eyes**- I trip over often._

_**20. He called Trent a girl-** I suppose he is just a little bit too sensitive._

_**21. He would have chosen the egg over the necklace**- That did hurt._

_**22. He whispered to me that he could have got it later**- It melted my heart._

_**23. I don't like it when my heart melts**- It's messy._

_**24. The way his eyebrow/s move**- It's hypnotising._

_**25. He's the reason Bridget got voted off in the 1st season**- She was quite smelly._

_**26. He made me blush**- It's embarrassing_

_**27. He saw my underwear and commented on them**- I'm glad he did._

_**28. My heart lurches when I see him hurt**- My heart is cold as stone._

_**29. He challenges me in arguments**- Trent always let me win, I love challenges._

_**30. He is immature**- I'm still young at heart too._

_**31. He treats me like a sister-** Why can't he see me as more?_

_**32. He looks good without a shirt on**- It makes me feel girly._

_**33. He understands me**- I'm not the easiest book to read._

_**34. He cares about Courtney**- That C.I.T bitch doesn't deserve him._

_**35. His voice calms me down almost instantly**- I hate being vulnerable._

_**36. He saw the whole 'Trent' thing coming**. - Why didn't I?_

_**37. He doesn't see me as the 'scary goth girl, but as a normal person**- It's like he has special powers._

_**38. The emotional wall I've been building for years was broken by him within a week-** He's a bulldozer._

_**39. He talks back**- It makes me smile._

_**40. He's the reason I have no sleep**- I know I'll dream of him._

_**41. I Gwendolyn Jane Rivers, am totally in love with him**.- And he doesn't know._

Duncan was stunned, it was the most amazing thing he had ever read.

"_Shit."_ Duncan thought to himself, _"I'll never get to sleep now."_

**Tah-dah! I'm going to have another chapter, but I really like this. I hope you do too.**

**Puh- lease review- you see what I did there ; )**

**Love pepper-vamp.**


	2. Love

**Okay so this is the next part of my short story.**

**I don't own anything. **

41 Reasons why I love Gwen Rivers

Gwen was sitting on a very comfortable reclining seat on a jet plane that was heading back to Canada. She was really dreading going on that Aftermath Show. They all probably hated her. What would Trent think? And everyone else? Or the whole viewing audience?

It then occurred to her that she didn't care. She smiled at the thought, this show was making her feel small and inferior, it sickened her, and she was never like this before. Before this stupid show and the people that came with it.

Psychos, mental patients, dumb blondes, geeks, sarcastic know it alls, eating machines, stalkers, you name it they were on that damn show, manipulative Spaniards, jocks, home schooled freaks, surfers, party boys, criminals, ah, the criminal. Duncan was someone who she did care about, a lot. She wondered if he thought about her. _'Ugh'_ she thought, _'I hate that he makes me like this.'_

Gwen decided she needed to get her mind off of Duncan, so she opened her bag in search for her iPod. She found it, but it was wrapped in a piece of paper. She unwrapped the iPod and found that there was a note on the piece of paper.

_Dear Gwen,_

_I suppose you're on a fancy plane now, heading home and I'm stuck on this hell hole of a plane where I am held prisoner with the rest of the competitors. Lucky me. I'm really sorry you got kicked off, you made this dumb game show bearable. I have been meaning to give you this and I think you'll appreciate it._

**_41 Reasons why I love Gwen Rivers_**

Gwen took a sharp intake of air and continued to read.

**_1. Her smile- _**_Like most rare things, it's exquisitely beautiful._

**_2. Her dark charcoal eyes- _**_I curse myself every time I get lost in them._

**_3. She knows all the good horror movies- _**_I'd love to watch them with her._

**_4. Her blue lips- _**_They taste like bubblegum, they're delicious._

**_5. Her pale snow white skin-_**_ Lucky you don't melt._

**_6. She argues with me and doesn't screech- _**_It's music to my ears._

**_7. She doesn't try to change me- _**_She says my flaws are perfect._

**_8. She can quote Alien Chunks perfectly- _**_I envy her, no matter how hard I try I can't get it right._

**_9. She wears purple underwear- _**_My favourite colour now._

**_10. When she blushes her face turns a beautiful scarlet- _**_I love causing it._

**_11. She sees past the piercings and the faux-hawk- _**_It's so hard to do._

**_12. She's not Courtney- _**_And hopefully never will be._

**_13. She can kick a psycho killer's butt- _**_I had to use a chainsaw._

**_14. She got buried alive and didn't call 'uncle' – _**_I couldn't have done it._

**_15. She called me 'Hot, sexy, stud-like.' _**_Do I have to say how that affected me?_

**_16. The way her hips move when she walks- _**_I fell off the dock several times I was so mesmerised._

**_17. She dumped Trent- _**_And I only helped a little._

**_18. She doesn't give a shit about people she doesn't like- _**_It turns me on._

**_19. Her drawings are exceptional- _**_I hope she'll draw me._

**_20. She betrayed her own team- _**_That was amazing._

**_21. She hit Harold over the head with a shovel- _**_Thank-you!_

**_22. She dresses how she wants- _**_And always looks stunning._

**_23. She's a loner- _**_With the exception of me._

**_24. She smells like winter and bubblegum- _**_It's an intoxicating aroma._

**_25. She let me kiss her- _**_Twice._

**_26. And each time I felt like I had died and gone to heaven.- _**_I dream about them every night._

**_27. She likes the nicknames I give her- _**_And I don't mind hers._

**_28. Her hair- _**_How I long to run my hands through it._

**_29. She laughs at gore- _**_Sometimes I wish she would be frightened and hold on to me._

**_30. She promised to get me another spider- _**_Only I dyed it green and blue._

**_31. She can play the drums- _**_I can't help but bob my head._

**_32. She has a friend called Pixie Corpse- _**_I have one called Dave._

**_33. No matter how hard I try I can't get her out of my head- _**_Shawty's like a melody in my head._

**_34. She still looks good when covered in vomit- _**_It's true._

**_35. She makes me nervous- _**_I hide it very well._

**_36. She makes me want to sing.- _**_Me, sing!_

**_37. She's the only person I'd cry for- _**_And not fake cry._

**_38. Every time I rang from the cops I thought of her- _**_It was meant for you._

**_39. The evil smirk that appears on her face when she thinks of a plan- _**_They're usually brilliant._

**_40. The fact that 41 reasons isn't enough to describe how much I love you- _**_I could go on forever._

**_41. That she probably loves me too- _**_I love being a cocky smart ass._

_Love Duncan._

_P.S. I'll see you soon._

Gwen was lost for words. He had read her note. Holy shit! And the scary thing was that number 41 was right.


	3. Confusion

**Chapter 3- Confusion.**

**I don't own anything. Sorry if they seem a little out of character- I did this at 1:30 in the morning.**

Gwen sat on a dock in Hawaii, one that was much nicer than the one at Camp Wawanakwa. It overlooked the ocean, a pink and orange sunset stretched across the horizon. It was so beautiful that it made Gwen sick, but she thought that she might want to draw it someday.

She sighed, this hell of a show was over- finally, but yet again that's what she had thought for the last 2 seasons. Because of this experience life had become so confusing and Gwen hated being confused.

"Why is life so confusing?" She said aloud, there was no one around so who would here her? "I've become so confused, so frustrated. I suppose Courtney has rubbed off on me, because I feel like making a list."

She sighed again and looked around to see if anyone was listening, there was no one in sight, so she began her list, but she didn't see a certain delinquent sitting atop a palm tree.

"41 reasons why life is confusing. Number 1. The future is unpredictable. 2. Reality shows. and their moods-" She was cut off before she could go any further.

"I agree with you there Pasty." Gwen swivelled around to see Duncan jump down form the tree.

"Duncan." She breathed. He sat down beside her and stared out into the ocean.

"Please continue, I'd like to here it." He said still looking out at the ocean. Gwen swallowed and continued.

"4. Teachers."

"Don't get me started on them." Duncan commented, Gwen realised he was going to do this to every reason.

"5. Bus timetables."

"I once ended up in Texas, and I started in Vancouver."

"6. Boys."

"I know, they are, like, totally weird." Duncan said in a high pitched voice that made Gwen laugh. He sighed in pleasure at the sound.

"7. Fashion."

"I don't see how it can be confusing for you, everything you wear looks perfect on you." This caused her to blush.

"8. German."

"You should try Spanish, it's much easier, even I can learn it."

"9. Time travel- the concept of time itself."

"That movie, 'The time machine' really confused me, but the morlocks were cool."

"10. Space and the universe."

"Does it have corners?"

"11. The Twilight saga."

"I can't decide either- Team Edward of Jacob." This comment made Gwen burst out in a fit of laughter, she almost fell into the water, but Duncan's strong hands grabbed her shoulders before she could. Her laughter stopped immediately, she had steadied herself, but he didn't let go of her. So she continued.

"12. Religion."

"That _is _confusing." He shifted so that he had one of his arms draped over her shoulders and turned to face the water again.

"13. People who don't like horror movies."

"They're just freaks."

"14. Why Sierra is obsessed with Cody."

"That, I do not know."

"15. Why Alejandro and Heather can't see that they're perfect for each other."

"They're in denial."

"16. Chef's food."

"A mystery for the ages."

"17. Why Chris likes to torture us."

"Evil flows through his veins."

"18. Why people judge books by their covers."

"They just aren't bothered to read the text inside, even if it is the most beautiful poetry."

"19. How people can be so small minded."

"They're just afraid of the truth."

"21. How gymnasts can bend like that."

"Beats me, but I'm thinking they're part rubber."

"22. The Guinness Book of records."

"Doesn't that confuse everyone?"

"23. How Owen can eat Chef's food."

"The guy's a black hole."

"24. How Ezekiel survived all of that trauma."

"The dude was a mutant."

"25. How Bridget and Geoff can make out for so long."

"I bet we could last longer." Blush blazed over Gwen's face again.

"26. Romeo and Juliet."

"Love stories always confuse me."

"27. Love."

"Like life, love is meant to be confusing."

"Duncan."

"Yes?"

"No I meant 28. Duncan."

"You find me confusing?"

"Blame it on number 27."

"Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Duncan's heart stopped beating as he waited for a response.

"I know, you made a list." She said.

"Um, right."

"Duncan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." She didn't get to say anything else because Duncan launched himself at her, attacking her teal lips furiously with his own. He pinned her down on the wooden dock and looked into her eyes.

"Duncan?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"What about the list?"

"You're very confusing, you know that." He murmured and leant down to kiss her neck, making a trail back up to her lips, which he kissed tenderly.

"Well?" She said as he pulled away from her for a spilt second.

"Well what?"

"The list?"

"Screw the list." And Duncan swooped down to capture lips again.

Gwen smiled inwardly. Getting Duncan fired up was not a confusing thing to do.

**I hope you liked this story, although I think I might make an epilogue. **

**Love Pepper-vamp. **


	4. Hate

**Epilogue- Hate**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. **

**I hope you like this little epilogue, this story was fun to write. **

"You've been so bitchy lately." Duncan growled at his wife.

"Well you haven't exactly been helping with my mood." Gwen snapped.

"Excuse me for being myself!" He shouted.

"Would you please be quiet, I have a massive headache right now and the shouting isn't doing me any good." She said as she put a hand on her head. Duncan was about to say something else, but he was interrupted.

"Mama? Papa?" Gwen and Duncan turned to see their six year old daughter standing in the kitchen doorway, one small hand twirling her ebony locks and the other holding a small wooden box. The sight of their daughter made both of their expressions soften.

"Yes Evelyn?" Gwen asked.

"What's this?" She said holding up the wooden box then placing it on the kitchen table.

Gwen and Duncan the box. It had beautiful carvings all over it, vines, hearts and skulls. On the lid were two big curly numbers carved in- 41.

"It's a box your Papa made for me." Gwen smiled.

"Can we open it?" Evelyn looked up at her parents with big dark teal eyes.

"Are you sure this is my kid? I would've already opened it by now." Duncan joked, Gwen playfully shoved him.

"She inherited her honesty from me- thank God." Gwen laughed at her husbands mock hurt face.

"So can we?" Evelyn jumped up and down excitedly.

"I don't know where she gets her enthusiasm form though." Gwen muttered.

"Probably from you brother." Duncan remarked as he remembered what big kid Gwen's brother was.

"So?" Evelyn prompted.

"Go ahead." Duncan motioned for her to open it. Evelyn opened it and was disappointed with what she had found.

"They're just papers." She huffed.

"Very special papers." Duncan told her.

"Yes, they're love letters between me and your Papa." Gwen said in a dreamy tone.

"Eeewww." Evelyn squealed and ran out of the kitchen.

"I'll never understand kids." Duncan said shaking his head.

"They're so confusing." Gwen agreed and started to close the box, but was stopped.

"Let's take a trip down memory lane." Duncan smirked and sat down at the table, followed by Gwen. They started to rifle through them.

"Let's see. _'41 reasons why Gwen Rivers should become Gwen Jones', '41 reasons why my life isn't complete without Gwen', '41 reasons why Duncan is the love of my life', '41 reasons _why _Duncan is a sex God'_? I didn't write that last one." Gwen eyed her husband.

"I was just stating the facts." He defended.

"Look here's the first two." Gwen pulled out _'41 reasons why Duncan Jones drives me insane' _and _'41 reasons why I love Gwen Rivers.'_

"I can't believe these things changed our lives, I mean they're pieces of paper, yet they did so much." Duncan murmured.

"Let's make one now." Gwen said suddenly.

"Alright, what's it about?" He asked.

"41 reasons why I hate Duncan Jones."

"That's a little harsh."

"Too bad- Number 1. He snores."

"You're not exactly quiet either."

"2. He dated Courtney."

"That's in the past."

"3. He said I was fat."

"You were pregnant with Evelyn and I said you look beautiful, even though you're quire round."

"4. He's going to call me fat again."

"Why would I do that?"

"That brings us to number 5. He got me pregnant, again." Before she knew it, she was swept into a bear hug.

"We're going to have another baby." Duncan said in awe.

"Yes, but I think you're going to kill me with this hug. I can't breath." Gwen gasped and was promptly released.

"Is that why you were so moody?" He asked stroking her hair. She nodded and was swept into another hug, but this one was gentler.

"Sorry." He whispered into her hair.

"It's okay, but I do hate you." She grumbled.

"I love you too." Duncan chuckled.

See this is the result of list making- maybe Courtney's on to something, wait, no, her lists are only used for evil.

**The End.**

**Thank-you for reading. **

**Love Pepper-vamp**


End file.
